


The soft touches of a lover

by TheTomBoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Forbidden Love, Legoara, Legolas - Freeform, Lemon, Love, M/M, Touching, aralas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomBoy/pseuds/TheTomBoy
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas enjoy one night of rest before the journey continues.





	The soft touches of a lover

”I love you,” Aragorn whispered as he gazed into Legolas eyes. He shifted his hand to gently grasp the elf’s waist, before running his fingers along his side. ”And I will for the whole, short time I'm wandering this earth.”

”Don’t be so dramatic Estel,” Legolas whispered, afraid that speaking would ruin the moment. ”You will be wandering this earth for many more years.”

There was a silence, before Aragorn looked down, almost ashamed about what he wanted to ask. ”I would hope…I would dream, of having you by my side.”

”I will always be by your side Aragorn,” Legolas responded softly, before raising a hand to place in the unruly hair on the back of Aragorn’s neck. To give or earn comfort he did not know.   
”In battle or not.”

He pulled Aragorn in, and the man lay his arms around Legolas shoulders. Legolas, being slightly more slender, lay his cheek against Aragorn’s neck. He could feel Aragorn’s warm hand rub his back, and the soft lips kiss his hair.

There was another silence when the men were just holding each other. Of course, actually hugging was not something Legolas was used to or contact in any way to be completely honest, but with Aragorn, everything felt so easy.

Aragorn leaned back slightly, not breaking contact, just enough to see and admire Legolas face. His ocean blue eyes, his strong jawline, which were connected to his pointy ears. Smiling softly Aragorn rose a hand to feel along the shell of the ear, making Legolas lips pull back in a smile. 

”This is a dream,” Aragorn mumbled, eyes stuck on his beautiful braids which held back the blonde hair from falling into Legolas face. Legolas only watched him, love and admiration in his eyes.

Slowly, as if not to startle the other, Aragorn leaned forward, eyes glued to Legolas. Getting a smile, he smiled back, before letting his eyes fall shut. Suddenly, he could feel soft lips touch his, shyly at first. Like a feather. First Legolas was stiff, not daring to move, or even move his lips in fear of ruining it. Luckily for him, Aragorn did not think like that. The man broke the kiss for a quick breath before he kissed him again. This time he tilted his head a little, making their lips melt together perfectly. Like, they were was meant to be together. Like the only two pieces in a puzzle. 

Rising a hand to hold Legolas cheek Aragorn deepened the kiss a little. Not too much, he only shifted his lips to capture Legolas upper lip between his. This earned a reaction in the form on a movement of the elven lips. Just a small tremble, before they also moved. Kissing back Legolas rose his hands to hold Aragorn’s shoulders. Not hard, yet a solid grip. As the kiss went on, lips less tense, his grip loosened. Sliding his arms around Aragorn’s shoulders he pressed himself closer, wanting to feel Aragorn’s inviting warmth. Aragorn gladly took Legolas in his arms and held him around his waist to hold him against him. He kissed him a bit more roughly, before breaking the kiss. Opening his eyes he saw Legolas face inches from his, his face red. There was a happiness written across his face.

”No elf, man or women, can compare to the prince of Mirkwood, neither in words or charm.”

Seeing the smile on Legolas lips was everything to Aragorn, and he just wanted to claim his lips again. Which he realized, he could. So he did. But this time, something changed. The way Legolas accepted his kiss with parted lips. The way Aragorn could taste Legolas lips with his tongue. The way their tongues met and the small chuckle as Legolas flinched in surprise to the new feeling.

”Aragorn,” Legolas whispered with his eyes still closed. Aragorn watched him quietly, drinking in the sight of the prince so vulnerable in front of him. 

”I want to take this the whole way.” He said, before opening to eyes to meet Aragorn’s gaze.

”You..” Aragorn began but found his mouth too dry to continue.

”I want to share a bed with you.” Legolas continued, seeing that Aragorn could not.   
”I want to feel the warmth of your body against mine…I…I want to experience what pleasure could be shared between lovers…if you allow me to.”

”Legolas,” Aragorn whispered, eyes wide. Still, there was still deep desire in him he could not quite shake. Blinking, he leaned forward to press a kiss against Legolas forehead. ”I wish it too. I wish to show you what pleasure they do not show you in Mirkwood… I want you to hear the breaths and feel the delicate touches of a lover, as it is the most beautiful experience you could live to experience…but…”

He felt Legolas slump a bit at the words, and ran his hand up his back and gave him a small smile. ”Now is not the perfect time to do that. We are all under great stress.”

”As long as you are with me,” Legolas said. ”I do not care where we are, or what lays ahead. Also, we could use some distraction, we don’t have to leave until sunrise. This night is for rest.”

Leaning forward he interrupted Aragorn’s reply by pressing his lips against his, soft as the touch of a feather. It did not take long for Aragorn to raise a hand to hold Legolas neck, pressing himself closer. The elf’s lips were so warm, and soft and he wanted more. He could feel the warmth radiating from Legolas body and couldn’t help but to grip Legolas hips in his other hand. He did not miss the small shudder that went up Legolas back at the touch, and the way he moved his hips forward a bit to make Aragorn reach him better. Gripping his hip a bit harder Aragorn pulled him closer until their chests pressed against each other, and they had to break the kiss. Still, with his eyes closed, Aragorn ducked to leave a soft kiss on Legolas neck, after pushing the collar away. He did not want to leave a visible mark as their relationship was still a secret.

A soft sigh left Legolas lips. ”Aragorn…I want to do something as well, but I do not know what.”

Aragorn smiled against the warm skin of Legolas neck, before leaving a kiss. ”Do what you want. Do what feels right.”

”I do not know what feels right.”

Then Aragorn noticed how innocent Legolas was. He had never done this before, not with a woman or man. 

”You will.” He said and looked up to meet Legolas gaze. They shared a soft smile, before their lips connected again. This time Aragorn could feel Legolas open his mouth a little, maybe just to take a soft breath. Instead, Aragorn pressed himself closer, urging his lower lip between Legolas, making the elf almost recoil in surprise. Instead, the burning feeling in his stomach kept him going, and he rose a hand to put in Aragorn’s hair. With a soft grip there he followed Aragorn’s actions. When the man parted his lips he did the same, and when he felt Aragorn’s tongue at his lower lip, he met it eagerly. It was a weird feeling, but it fueled the fire in him. Soon their tongues were gently dancing with each other, stroking and testing the boundaries. Breaking apart with a soft gasp Legolas opened his eyes, seeing the man he loved in front of him. His lips were almost sore by now, but he wanted more. So much more.   
”Shall we?” He asked, and was almost surprised by how shaky his voice was. Aragorn smiled and reached back to open the door behind him. He opened it with a soft squeaking sound, and Legolas quickly entered the dark room. The only light was through the window, which only shone by the bed. It was summer, so the nights were brighter. But the room still had a comfortable tone of light too it, not too light but still able-to-sleep dark.

”Sit,” Aragorn said in a gentle voice before Legolas felt a kiss being placed on the back of his neck. Without meaning to he tilted his head to the side to give the man better access. He felt another kiss being placed, a bit lower by his shoulder. ”Sit, and close your eyes,” Aragorn repeated in a whisper. 

Trying to remember how to walk Legolas walked over to the bed and sat down on the incredibly soft sheets. Swallowing hard he closed his eyes, hearing the man’s soft footsteps come closer. 

”Remember,” Aragorn said, and Legolas heard the voice in front of him. ”If you feel uncomfortable in any way, or change your mind, that is alright. I will not forge you to anything. This is supposed to be a relaxing and exciting experience.”

Nodding Legolas felt more nervous than he had ever done. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. His elf ears could also pick up the sound of fabric being moved around, to finally hit the floor. 

”It’s just my jacket.” Aragorn gentle voice said. Legolas heard footsteps come closer until he felt a solid hand on his shoulder. The lips were back on his, taking his breath away, as the hand gently pushed him backward. Just following his gut he lay back on the bed, feeling a knee being placed in between his legs for balance. Just the thought of it made funny things to his gut. A soft hand was placed on his cheek, radiating heat like an oven. Feeling awkward with his hands on the blanket he rose them to Aragorn’s back, only to feel hard muscles under a soft layer of fabric. Not the usual thick leather and armor. Aragorn only had a thin cotton shirt on. The thought made him break the kiss if only to breathe for a second. Without thinking he opened his eyes to see the grey ones he loved right in front of him. He panted slightly, feeling a bit breathless, which was weird considering he had run miles and miles without getting tired. Still, this was the thing that got him out of breath. He held Aragorn’s gaze as he let his hand travel lower, to the low of Aragorn’s back. 

”Can I…touch your skin?”

Aragorn smiled and leaned down to nuzzle Legolas nose with his, and said in a dark voice.  
”Amin naa lle.” (I am yours to command.)

That made Legolas feel a bit braver. His hand slid under Aragorn’s shirt, feeling the hot skin underneath. He tried to feel more, but the fabric stopped him.

”Shall I….take it off?” Aragorn whispered. Legolas swallowed, met his eyes, and smiled. Smiling back Aragorn got his answer and sat up on his knees to take it off. The smile fell from Legolas eyes the moment Aragorn took his shirt off. His muscles were so well formed around his waist and torso, covered with a thin layer of dark hair. His arms were also well-formed, and the muscles flexed when he rose his arms above his head like that. Legolas thought he looked gorgeous, in lack of better words. 

Letting the shirt fall to the floor Aragorn leaned back down, kissing Legolas a bit more heatedly than the last time. Legolas could feel the puffs of air from his nose on his skin. Breaking the kiss Aragorn whispered against Legolas lips, making them both shudder at the intimate act. 

”Is..this alright?”

”Yes.” Legolas breathed out, not being able to think of a more descriptive way of forming it. Aragorn chuckled softly before placing a quick peck on his lips. ”Can..you take your tunic off?”

Suddenly Legolas a bit shy. There was no way he could be as beautiful as the man on the bed with him. 

”It is alright, you don’t have too yet. The night is long.” Aragorn said, seeing the hesitation, but Legolas interrupted him. 

”No. It is alright.”

Aragorn smiled and sat up on his knees, letting Legolas sit up with him. Sitting up and gripping the edges of his shirt Legolas pulled it over his head, not thinking it over as he just threw it on the floor. Aragorn’s kind eyes examined him, drinking the sight in. ”Lle naa vanima.” (You are beautiful.)

Grinning Legolas lay back down, arm above his head, feeling a bit more confident when it was said to him. Aragorn breathed out before once more crawling over him to lock his lips with his. 

”Vanimle sila tir.” He mumbled against his lips. The fabric to separate their chests their skin felt hotter than ever, pressed together. Legolas had to break the kiss, just for a moment, to breathe once more. (Your beauty shines brightly.)

”Are you alright?” Aragorn whispered.

”Yes, I'm alright,” Legolas responded in a soft voice. ”It's good.”

Aragorn once more leaned down to leave kisses along Legolas neck, making sure not to leave any marks that would betray them in the morning. Legolas let out a soft breath as his sensitive skin was nibbled on, and rose a hand to once more feel Aragorn’s soft locks. 

”Let me make you feel good,” Aragorn whispered in his ear, and a shudder ran down Legolas back. Without meaning to he nodded, and Aragorn once more kissed his neck. Only now, he traveled down. Past his shoulder, over his chest and down to his stomach. He rose a hand to feel the muscles under the pale skin, just mapping every inch of the elf’s abdomen, and felt it shudder under his touch.

For the first time, Legolas really felt the need to touch himself. Sure he had felt lust before, but not this strongly. He felt fingers loop themselves in the waistband of his leggings and looked down to see Aragorn already watching him. He was silently asking. Without thinking Legolas gave him a small nod. Laying back down he felt how Aragorn gently pulled his pants off, before crawling back up. 

”Just tell me…” He began, but Legolas kissed him if only to silence him. He had never been this sure. ”It is alright. I want to do this” He whispered against the man’s lips again, and this time the man gave in. He melted into the kiss and brought his knee a bit higher to push himself up a bit more. Legolas let out a breath, that almost turned into a moan as Aragorn’s bare chest pressed into his. Their skin colors was a beautiful contrast. Suddenly Aragorn pulled away, with a soft puff of annoyance, only to unbuckle his belt. Legolas swallowed and watched as Aragorn pulled his annoying pants down and kicked them off of the bed. He was completely naked now, and Legolas couldn’t help but stare. He had seen himself before, of course, but never another man. This brought some realization to what they were about to do. He was about to touch another man, and he had never even touched himself.

Aragon must have seen the fear in his eyes, because he once more leaned over him, pressing legs and chests together, but being careful with that thing between his legs. He did not want to creep Legolas out, not now.

”Just tell me.” He repeated for the thousandth time that night. ”We can stop this here.”

”I do not wish to stop,” Legolas said and smiled. Aragorn looked at him, that warm and kind look in his eyes. They just looked at each other for a moment, memorizing this moment in sight, touch, and smell. They wanted to remember it forever. 

Leaning forward Aragorn once more kissed him. To his surprise Legolas opened his mouth, deepening the kiss quicker than he had expected. Still, he did not complain. Legolas put a hand in Aragorn’s hair, just to feel the soft hair under his fingers. Slowly, not to startle him, Aragorn let his hand travel lower. Legolas let out a breath into the kiss but did not stop him. Slowly Aragorn let his hand travel lower until he reached Legolas hips. Breaking the kiss he saw how Legolas leaned after him, seeking more. Smiling he gave him more, earning a contented sigh, before breaking it once more. ”Is this…alright?” He asked, and heard a soft, amused sigh.

”It's alright. Now hurry up before the night is over.”

Aragorn chuckled, making Legolas laugh softly. Kissing him he felt the smile against his lips, and gently gripped Legolas length. He felt Legolas draw in a quick breath against him and broke the kiss again. His lips were almost becoming tired, but he still wanted to continue kissing Legolas all night. Stroking softly he felt how Legolas breathing was becoming a bit faster, the way he breathed against him. The slender fingers came up to grip his neck, and the other hand came to rest on his back. Aragorn broke the kiss and took his hand to push it lower, encouraging him to explore. So he did. His hand went to the curve of Aragorn’s back, and up again before it got the courage to go under Aragorn’s stomach. Aragorn almost groaned when a hand grabbed him and began to stroke softly. Closing his eyes he felt how the hand the held him went in the same, slow pace. Then he realized, he had stopped moving his own hand when Legolas had started to move his. Picking up the motion he began to stroke again, earning a soft moan from the elf under him. Legolas almost looked embarrassed for it, but Aragorn just smiled at him. 

”’s alright.” He whispered, breathless. Legolas nodded and pulled him down by the neck to kiss him again. The strokes sped up but were still gentle. Legolas moaned softly, in the back of his mind still knowing they were not alone. It was people on the other side of the wall. He spread his legs a bit wider, allowing Aragorn to lay between them. The new motion caused more pleasure from the strokes, and he bent his legs at the knees. Toes curling in pleasure he put his free hand in Aragorn’s hair. The look they shared was intense, before Aragorn bent his head down, leaning it against the crook of Legolas neck. The warm air hitting the skin on his neck made Legolas whimper softly. It felt like every inch of his skin were burning. 

He tried to twirl his hand a bit at the top, earning a muffled moan from the man. Realizing it gave him more pleasure, he did it repeatedly. Aragorn’s breaths sped up, and he gripped Legolas a bit harder. Not painfully, on the contrary, it made Legolas moan breathlessly. Aragorn’s hand gripped the bed sheets, and his breaths were jagged now. 

”I will…I’m gonna..”

Legolas realized what was happening, and he stroked a bit harder. Legolas had never orgasmed in his life, as his days in the Kingdom were long and at night he also worked. When he slept, which was rarely, he was always tired. But, he knew what that feeling in his stomach meant, and he was excited to share his first time with Aragorn. The man began to stroke him harder, and he also did that twirling motion with his wrist every time he reached the top. It made Legolas curl his toes harder, and let out a little louder moan. Aragorn kissed him quickly, to silence him before he hangs his head again. He had his mouth open, his eyes closed, and his hair hang messily over his face. Legolas couldn’t help but think Aragorn has never looked this beautiful. 

Soon he felt Aragorn stiffen up, and just as a dark moan left his lips he felt his hand being covered with a warm liquid. Aragorn slumped a bit, but he continued to stroke Legolas in just that right way. Legolas closed his eyes, just concentrating on that feeling in his stomach, and on Aragorn’s warm hand. Soon, that feeling consumed him, and he gripped Aragorn’s hair tightly. Legolas gripped his hair tightly as his orgasm hit him. He moaned a bit louder, which Aragorn kissed him to muffle. The hand gently stroked him through the orgasm, not too hard. Just right, giving him more pleasure as the aftershocks went through him. In the end, he was shuddering softly, and Aragorn broke the kiss slowly, lips lingering. Gently gripping the hand that held his now soft length, Legolas let out a soft breath. Gripping Legolas hand Aragorn laid them on the blanket beside them as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Legolas lips. 

Legolas watched him, eyes loving, amused, and half-lidded. Aragorn got a feeling they would both sleep well tonight. Leaning back Aragorn gripped the blanket they laid on and held it open. Somehow Legolas moved smoothly from under the man, over the bed and under the blanket. Climbing in Aragorn laid his arm out on the pillow, and Legolas smiled. Scooting closer he laid his head on Aragorn’s arm, looking up at him. Aragorn looked down and smiled, seeing Legolas tried baby blues watch him. Pulling the blanket up so it covered them, he kissed Legolas once last time for this night.

”Sleep well, melamin.”

Legolas smiled, a bit wider than before. ”Amin mela lle Estel.” (I love you Aragorn.)

Aragorn smiled, reflecting Legolas bright face. ”Amin mela lle Legolas. Sleep well, your strength will be needed in the morning.”

Legolas shifted and laid his head on Aragorn’s chest, feeling Aragorn lay his arm around his back. Slowly his eyes glance over, and he fell into a light, elven sleep. Aragorn watched him for a moment, both amazed and a bit freaked out by the fact that elves sleep with their eyes opened. Smiling he gave Legolas hair a soft kiss and closed his eyes. Soon, soft snores could be heard from the room they slept in, signaling their peace. 

Though, that peace was disturbed when Gimli was sent to wake them in the morning.


End file.
